O Doce Sabor de Construir o Amor
by Isis Silvermoon
Summary: Sesshoumaru surpreendeu-se com a determinação de seus filhos e eles terão sua primeira batalha contra os aliados de seu inimigo Naraku. E Lord Hans Kolliner Schutze e sua Lady terão uma bela surpresa da vida. Quer saber o que é?Leia e descubra!


_Notas Iniciais:_

_Antes de começarmos , gostaria de parabenizar à todas vocês que tiveram a paciência de ler essa aventura de Sesshoumaru e Rin e muito obrigada pelas reviews, graças à vocês que me deram motivação para conitnuar a escrever essa história! Mais uma vez agradeço às meninas : Acdy-chan, Rin Taisho Sama, Inoue Taisho e à todas as minhas Best Friends . Vocês estão de parabéns e merecem meus aplausos!! _

_Beijos no coração _

_Isis Silvermoon_

Era noite de lua cheia e Rin estava na sacada do alto da torre do castelo onde ela, seu benevolente Lord e suas crias viviam. Perdida em pensamentos , admirava a luz do luar tão belo e sereno... A noite parecia tranquila, mas a Lady Kolliner estava realmente preocupada. Sentia um aperto no peito, como se prevesse de que algo ruim aconteceria com seus filhos e principalmente seu grande amor.

- Sesshy... Eu preciso de você, onde estiver estarei contigo no pensamento.

O Lord Hans Kolliner ainda estava na Transilvânia junto com seus aliados e amigos Sesshoumaru, disse que precisava treinar com seus aliados e planejar estratégias de combate para prevenir acontecimentos trágicos ou se algum inimigo aparecesse de surpresa. Todo o cuidado é pouco. Mas Rin tinha medo de perdê-lo , pois seu marido tem viajado o bastante e faz um tempo que ela não o vê após aquele dia em que ele desejou rever sua família.

Ela suspirava entristecida e melancólica, deixando escapar grossas e salgadas lágrimas escorrendo em seu belo rosto de menina, mesmo sendo uma bela mulher e lendária caçadora de vampiros e agora sendo uma vampira mais poderosa que , ela sentia-se só , mesmo com a companhia dos filhos, criados e visitas de amigas com frequência.

Subtamente a porta do quarto lentamente se abre, Rin não ouvira o barulho da mesma se abrir, continuou olhando as estrelas abraçando seus próprios braços e fechara os olhos. E então sentiu uma presença negra muito forte em seu quarto e rapidamente pegou sua espada e armas para confrontar o inimigo.

Não conseguia ver quem era o adversário pois o quarto estava escuro e a nuvem cobrira a lua iluminada. Mesmo na escuridão, ela não teve medo de enfrentá-lo. Começou com longas séries de golpes com a espada , Rin pensou na mesma hora que seu oponente era um ótimo espadachin. Então, resolveu arriscar com a arma, claro as balas eram anti-demoníacas e acabaria com qualquer morto-vivo.

Atirou por várias vezes e nada do inimigo virar cinzas. Esse realmente era bem forte e resistente. E de repente o inimigo prende-a contra a parede com sua longa katana roçando seu pescoço. E Rin poderia sentir o enorme corpo apoiando seu peso sobre ela. Rin não tinha nenhuma escapatória naquele momento, sua única alternativa era render-se . Olhou para o céu e gritou .

-Aaaaaaaaaahhh Sesshoumaru!!

Para surpresa dela seus lábios foram imediatamente calados por um beijo exigente, molhado, apaixonado e ao mesmo tempo arrebatador. A língua de Rin dançava com a do homem que a prendeu contra a parede, sentiu as mãos grandes, seguras e firmas puxando-a pela cintura colando seu corpo com o do homem que a derrotara ali.

Assim que Rin terminara o beijo, olhou nos olhos dourados que tanto desejou ver.

- Mandou me chamar meu amor? Que saudades de você, estava louco pra voltar em minha casa e beijar essa boca maravilhosa, minha doce Lady – Enquanto falava a provocava com bejos calorosos de língua , descendo com beijinhos no pescoço de sua esposa, abrindo o decote da camisola vermelha , de comprimento longo cortado na lateral direita revelando sua perna inteira, o que deixava seu Lord mais louco de desejo.

-Aaaaiii Sesshy, quer me matar de susto?- Rin ouviu as gargalhadas sarcásticas dele em seguida que o mesmo recebia tapas nos ombros.

-Ora, meu amor, você não me chamou? E isso também serviu de treino , caso se nosso castelo fosse atacado. Devo admitir que mandou bem minha querida, mas saiba que nunca me derrotará.

-Aaah é? Veremos daqui por diante – Rin ria com desafio , olhando-o nos olhos com malícia.

-Oooh, adoro quando me olhas assim minha doce esposa- E voltava a beijá-la pegando-a no colo e deitando o corpinho frágil e doce de Rin que para ele era como se fosse uma preciosidade e que precisa cuidar muito bem. Deitou-se sobre ela e a despiu lentamente enquanto a beijava entre os seios, atingindo os dois mamilos com a língua. Rin gemia de prazer acariciando os longos cabelos prateados de Sesshoumaru que a provocava com beijos no pescoço e pelo corpo inteiro, a provocara no abdômen, coxas e finalmente no meio das mesmas, circulando a língua por dentro e por fora até dar um longo chupão em sua flor ,o que deixava Rin mais louca de prazer.

Com sua força, ela o empurrou para a cama e beijou seus lábios com exigencia, despindo suas longas roupas negras , começou pelo sobretudo negro, sua blusa social preta revelando seu peito forte e marcado, beijando cada lado do mesmo até o abdômen, e ouvia o mesmo respirar forte e ouvia seu nome entre as respirações .

-Aaah Rin... Você a cada dia me enlouquece.

-Pois agora vai enlouquecer mais ainda, meu Lord.

E provocou-o com beijos e linguadas pelas pernas e no meio delas também com longas chupadas e ouvia pequenos urros de seu marido , que a acariciava seus cabelos negros com delicadeza.

Ele não queria perder aquela batalha de prazer, então a prensou contra a cama, sem machucá-la e a penetrou de uma vez urrando seu nome, seguido de um grito dela falando seu nome. As estocadas eram fortes, exigentes e deliciosas ao mesmo tempo , que fez com que Sesshoumaru a suspendesse em seu colo de pé na cama a encostando na parede, Rin enlaçava os braços no pescoço dele e ele a segurava firme nas coxas e cintura, os dois gemiam juntos de prazer até chegarem ao ápice .Sesshoumaru a deita sobre ele na cama, pois ambos estavam exaustos e satisfeitos.

-Senti tanto sua falta, Sesshy...

-Eu também meu amor, não sabe o quanto esperei esse momento único nosso. E pretendo passar um bom tempo aqui, pois meus aliados estão na Transilvânia resolvendo as últimas estratégias de combate.

-Quer dizer então que, ficará conosco esses meses todos? – Perguntou Rin esperançosa e feliz.

-Claro que sim minha doce Lady, e pretendo treinar os nossos filhos para a Grande Batalha.

-Oooh estou tão feliz e aliviada, não só por você aqui comigo mas também me ajudará com os treinos.

-Não, dessa vez eu treinarei meu amor, você poderá auxiliar caso eles tiverem dúvidas. Não quero deixá-la cansada e nem quero que gaste suas energias à toa. – Ele a olhava nos olhos firmes , sérios e preocupados ao mesmo tempo.

- Tudo bem meu amor, caso corrermos perigo, vou precisar proteger nossos filhos.

- Isso não é problema, juntos nós dois pretegeremos os frutos do nosso amor- Diz Sesshoumaru acariciando o rosto da esposa seguido de um beijo apaixonado, retribuído pela mesma.

- Acho que já está na hora não é? – Ria descontraída enquanto levantava-se para um longa banho, e Sesshoumaru a seguia com um belo sorriso admirando o corpo de sua adorável Lady. Tomaram banho juntos e fizeram amor na banheira, trocando beijos,carícias, um duelo de gemidos ecoados na suíte.

No quintal do castelo já estavam em fileirados : Hideki, Richard, Kojiro , Sakura e Kasumi . O que Sesshoumaru fingia em não suspeitar de nada que Rin não estava passando muito bem.

-Rin, descanse, você me parece enjoada querida.

-Não meu amor, eu estou bem posso auxiliá-los...

-Mamãe descanse, papai nos treinará hoje, não se preocupe – Kasumi incentivava a mãe a descansar, pois Rin sentia enjoos fortes e segurava-se para não desmaiar.

- Tudo bem, vou deitar um pouco. – E saiu do quintal direto para seu quarto, caindo diretamente na cama. – Nossa, eu estava tão bem , sinto esses enjoos faz semanas. O que está havendo comigo?

Sesshoumaru descobriu um grande poder em Hideki igual o dele : não só podia levitar, como também altas habilidades de combate. Controla ataques do oponente e os joga contra o mesmo. Kojiro e Sakura , os gêmeos ´possuiam os poderes da luz e das trevas , Sakura que herdou o poder da luz da mãe e Kojiro das trevas, o poder de Lord Hans Kolliner.

Richard além de ter um dom do controle da mente, também consegue teleportar-se de qualquer dimensão , inclusive possuindo um poder das trevas tão grande quanto o do tinha o dom da velocidade, altos reflexos e sentir presenças malignas.

Treinaram por longas horas e tiveram uma grande surpresa: seus primeiros combates surpresas . Os aliados de Naraku surgiram para atacar o Reino de Kolliner Schutze. Sesshoumaru apenas assistiu seus filhos homens protegerem suas irmãs, elas ainda tinham medo de enfrentar os vampiros, o que era normal na idade delas. Hideki matou 5 com um só golpe da katana pela sua habilidade e velocidade. Realmente ele era igual ao pai, tanto na aparência como na personalidade e na forma de amadurecia a cada treino e conseguiu derrotar 3 ao mesmo tempo deixando Sesshoumaru orgulhoso de seus filhos mais velhos. Kojiro era novo ainda, mas bem determinado em atacar com seu poder das trevas, protegendo sua irmã gêmea e sua irmã mais velha Kasumi. Os que sobrviveram fugiram e metade deles viraram cinzas .

-Estou orgulhoso de vocês meus filhos, mesmo sendo a primeira batalha, vocês me surpreenderam. Sua mãe realmente treinou –os muito bem. Mas precisam melhorar, pois essa foi uma batalha de tantas que terão daqui pra frente- Abraçou-os carinhosamente, sendo retribuído pelos mesmos.

- Cadê a mamãe? – Kojiro perguntou, sentindo falta de Rin

- Está no quarto descansando, filho... Vou vê-la, e vocês vão para seus quartos que o dia está amanhecendo!!

- Sim, papai. – Kojiro respondeu seguido dos outros.

Sesshoumaru subiu as escadas rapidamente até o alto da torre, onde localizava o quarto do casal.

- Rin?

- Aaah Sesshy... Eu não estou me sentindo bem...

-Eu sei que não... – Ele a beija apaixonado,abraçando-a ternamente com cuidado.

-Como? Você é médico por um acaso? – Ria descontraída , olhando Sesshoumaru nos olhos.

-Não, apenas sei que está esperando mais um filho nosso e estou muito feliz, meu amor – A olhava nos olhos com amor, acariciando delicadamente o ventre de Rin.

- Oooh Sesshy, eu te amo tanto... E quero que esse castelo esteja rodeado de crianças, não tanto, mas gostaria de ter uma família grande que eu nunca tive..

- Não tenha dúvidas disso meu amor, teremos muitas noites de prazer e darei quantos filhos que minha Lady quiser – Sesshoumaru respondia rindo sarcasticamente.

- Bobo, além de safadinho é meu único e verdadeiro amor. Prometa pra mim?

- O que minha doce lady?

- Diga que não me deixará sozinha.

- Mas é claro que não deixarei você sozinha meu amor, de onde você tirou essa idéia?

-É que tenho sonhado , tendo pesadelos e esses dias acordei sozinha...

- Sempre estarei com você meu amor, nosso amor não há distâê sempre estará em meu pensamento querida, nunca duvide disso.

Rin olhava-o nos olhos emocionada e o abraçara tão forte que tinha medo de perdê-lo .

-Fica comigo esta noite?

- Ficarei ao seu lado para todo o sempre e a levarei comigo para a Transilvânia , nossos filhos ficarão bem no castelo do meu pai, então o que acha de irmos juntos tratar dos negócios de lá?

-Mas não irei atrapalhar meu amor?

-Rin, claro que não! Até me ajudará em muitas coisas, como nos treinos, nos negócios financeiros, na preparação psicológica – Nisso ele a olhava malicioso, beijando-a novamente.

- Entendi querido, nós vamos quando o meu Lord quiser.

-Está bem, providenciarei tudo com meu pai e minha madrasta Izayoi e eles protegerão nossos filhos do perigo.

-Está bem meu amor, faça isso. Mas e a gravidez?

-Eu protegerei vocês meu amor. Você não fará tanto esforço durante esse período. Não quero que se esforce muito, mas preciso muito de sua presença lá. Me ajudará muito querida.

-Claro, eu irei com você meu Lord. Eu te amo muito!

- Não mais que eu meu amor, não mais!

E então os dois trocaram beijos e carícias na enorme cama do amor,Sesshoumaru e Rin resolveram viajar para Transilvânia não só como segunda lua-de-mel, como também tratar dos negócios da família Kolliner Schutze. E irão construir juntos financeiramente um grande crescimento no Reino Kolliner Schutze.

**N/A: E aí pessoal o que acharam da terceira história? Na próxima teremos a viagem dos dois na Transilvânia e as loucas trapalhadas dos filhos do nosso casal na casa dos Taisho. Não deixem de ler!! Mandem reviews por favor!! * Carinha de pidona***


End file.
